1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to tape or web transportation and containment and, more specifically, to apparatus for transporting a magnetic recording tape or other web between two reels, and to tape or web cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even though not limited to any specific fields of utility, the subject invention is believed best understandable against the background of magnetic tape recording and reproduction. In the latter area, magnetic tape cartridges have become well established as convenient and effective recording media.
Some prior-art cartridges are of the endless loop type. While the presence of an endless loop of tape in the cartridge renders tape rewinding unnecessary, it also introduces a tendency of the tape to jam. According to one proposal, an endless loose loop of magnetic recording tape was carried on a turntable which was belt driven from one of the tape guide rollers. The turntable was driven at a speed greater than that of the tape pack to provide improved takeup of slack tape in an effort to reduce the tendency of the endless loop to jam.
In practice, many applications require the use of tape reels. Prior-art reel cartridges are preloaded with tape and require special equipment when the tape is to be replaced.
Despite these disadvantages, reel-type tape cartridges and transports would be attractive in terms of convenience of operation and economy over complex belt drive tape packs of the kind shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,186, by D. L. Burdorf et al, issued Feb. 21, 1967.
In particular, it would be desirable to provide tape cartridges and transports that operate with standardized tape reels.